new kid in atlantis
by everyone lies
Summary: my first atlantis fic!..AU.. What happens when sheppard goes to visit family during Miller's crossing? eventually Sparky and teyla/ronon. Rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: unfortunately i dont own anything, but BEA...shes my character MINE!!! if i did weir,carson,and ford would be alive...oh and teyla's baby's father would be there too.

A/N: i wrote this after watching miller's crossing but i had knee surgery and havent been on a computer since forever. this is un-beta's but i could really use some help. OH and in the story ( " " ) means talking and ( ' ' ) are thoughts.

CHAPTER ONE

So here I am a 17 years old and sitting in the lost city of Atlantis, in ANOTHER GALAXY!!! Weird isn't it? To know that there is an infinite amount of galaxies just waiting to be explored. But let's just focus on 2 or better yet my transition from one to another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Begin Flashback)

loud knocking at the door

'Who the hell is that?!? WHOA its 2 in the afternoon, I gotta stop staying out late'

knocking continues

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming" I mumble. Little did I know I was about to get the surprise of my life. I unlock the door and not even getting the chance to see whose there I'm covered in a black leather jacket and someone keeps walking by.

"Knowing McKay he'll probably be done in 6 hours, what do you think? ...Ronon? Whats up?"

"Sheppard why isn't she moving? More importantly who is she?"

"Ronon that is my evil, genius, little sister Bea. Bea this is Ronon." He says motioning between the two of us (I think). Taking my brothers jacket off of my face I get a good look at this Ronon character. He looks like he's straight from an ancient civilization movie but I would never tell him that to his face.

"Charmed I'm sure." I turn to John "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were off with McKay saving the world from untold dangers?," my voice just dripping with sarcasm.

Ronon looks at me with an amused look before saying "I like her better than you Sheppard." John and I look at each other. I laugh at him while he sticks his tongue out like the little 3 year old he is.

"So like I said what are you doing here?"

"Well… we were in the neighborhood and McKay is off trying to save his sister who was just kidnapped for helping him. So I was bored and decided to check up on you."

"Nice to see that you have your priorities straight" I mutter. "Ok you see that I'm fine now shoo I have to get ready for another party that's going on in t-minus 2 hours."

I get a good look at John. He's changed a lot in the 2 years he's been in 'Antarctica'. Aside from his permanent bed-head, family curse, he looks a smidgen more mature…but I know better.

"Don't worry about your party sis, you're moving with me." I stop dead in my tracks.

"WHAT? Wait did you clear this with Jack? Because I know that you are the reason he comes to 'visit' every frakking weekend and quite frankly he's cramping my style."

"Yes mom, I cleared it with the boss. On the second accusation however I plead the fifth. Now lets go we have to check on McKay soon, but I swear if he doesn't hurry up I'll bring out the lemon."

By this time both John and Ronon have boxes and are packing up my apartment, before you ask yes I'm 17 and living on my own but we will get there later. It takes about 3 hours but all that's left is the furniture and an envelop containing the next 2 months rent. John receives a phone call from McKay and drops me off at some little hotel him and Ronon are staying at with strict rules not to leave the room.

Over the next couple of days all that is being done is trying to locate McKay. Eventually they find him and his sister who were kidnapped to help a doctor inject his daughter with nanites to cure her disease. So we are fast forwarding a little to the point where we leave to Colorado.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know that the story is kinda all over the place but it all ties together in the end I promise.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Recap: Over the next couple of days all that is being done is trying to locate McKay. Eventually they find him and his sister who were kidnapped to help a doctor inject his daughter with nanites to cure her disease. So we are fast forwarding a little to the point where we leave to Colorado. _

CHAPTER 2

John tells me that we are going on a ship of some kind and being the completely impressionable kid that I am I ask if it's a spaceship.

"Kinda, just wait til we get to the base and I'll explain everything there." He gives me a small smile. Ronon looks between me and John.

"Sheppard are you sure you want to bring your younger sister? Its kind of dangerous back home." Ronon asks. Its nice that he's looking out for me and he doesn't even know me. I think I like him already.

I hear John whisper "she'll be fine……hopefully." John pulls up to Cheyenne Mountain. Yes I know this place exists Jack has brought me here several times and told me that maybe one day I'll be able to go in.

"Today's the day" I whisper. John and Ronon both give me questionable looks but I shrug them off as we pass through thru the checkpoint. John parks the truck and leads me over to the elevator and pushes the down button.

"How far down are we going?" I ask.

"About 28 floors and be careful your ears will pop." He replies as we enter the elevator. "Please keep all hands and feet inside the cart at all times, do not attempt to open the doors until the cart has come to a complete stop. And welcome to the SGC." John says as if we are getting on a rollercoaster. 'He's such a little kid.'

We exit the elevator and start walking down the hall. The next thing I know I hear someone yelling my name.

"Beatrice Olivia Sheppard, what are the HELL are you doing here?"

I wince and murmur "busted."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry its short but im about to leave to church but I wanted to post this before I forget it. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this might be the last time I post this week …I have exams that I really need to study for (the burden of being in high school) but I got this idea today while taking my AP English exam.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Recap: "Beatrice Olivia Sheppard, what are the HELL are you doing here?"_

_I wince and murmur "busted." _

CHAPTER 3

We turn around and see General Landry standing there with questioning eyes. "You," he points to John "have a lot of explaining to do and you" he points to me and I tense up "you are pure genius. I never would have thought that the staff here would enjoy the music as much as they did when you DJ'd General O'Neill's Halloween party."

My body visibly relaxes, here I am thinking I'm about to get my arse chewed out for something that I probably did, but this man never ceases to amaze me.

"What's a DJ?" Ronon asks. 'hmmm I wonder where he's from.'

"Its someone who plays different styles of music for entertainment." John answers quickly after seeing my 'are-you-serious' face. (yerp, I've definitely been spending too much time with jack). He mouths 'be nice' then looks over at General Landry.

"General I hope its ok but I want to take Bea with me. She's all I have left and she's really capable. I mean seriously how many 17 year olds do you know that finished high school 2 years early, plays almost every sport and instrument known to man, DJ almost every night, and still manage to be up the next morning and do her whole 'college-professor pet' routine?" He smirks as he finishes only to be greeted by a punch in the arm by yours truly.

"I AM NOT a teachers pet, thank you very much." I smile. But I'm truly amazed of what he thinks of me. General Landry looks at me and I'm pretty sure I'm giving him the puppy eye look.

He sighs, "fine but she has to sign the non-disclosure."

"Deal" John and I say in unison, before giving each other high fives. I sign the non-disclosure and Landry tells us that we'll be shipping out in the morning with the Daedalus but I'm restricted to my room and the mess. We bring my things down from the car and turn in for the night. At 6 o'clock we board the Daedalus and make our way to Atlantis.

-3 weeks later-

When I step off the Daedalus, I am greeted with the sight of this old, bald guy who looks totally pissed. 'I wonder why I've never seen him before. I think he's the captain of the ship…ooohhh I know who that is'

"So I'm guessing you're Caldwell right? The Colonel who hates my brother because he supposedly took your job? Don't look so surprised I was brought well up to date with matters here so let me make myself very clear, don't mess with me or Sheppard and we'll be fine. Got it?" I give him one final look up and down, smile, then walk away with a victorious smile.

Meanwhile…

John, Caldwell, and Ronon all exchange looks before lapsing into an awkward silence for all of 2.5 seconds.

"Colonel" John starts "I uh, about that…"

"That was awesome" interrupts Ronon. With that Ronon and John walk to the nearest transporter leaving Caldwell to sulk in his thoughts. While in the transporter Ronon looks at John who is in deep thought.

"Sheppard? Sheppard look, your sister is just looking out for you. Someone has to do it. You've changed since Weir's gone missing."

"I know Ronon, but can we just drop it….Look there's Bea." Just as John is about to yell for her he is interrupted by..

(Bea's POV)

"Beatrice Olivia Sheppard get your ass over here NOW!"

I turn to see that the source is a very angry Colonel Samantha Carter.

"talk about déjà vu" I sigh, "busted yet again."

---------------------------------------------------------------

I think I **might** post another chapter tonight after I finish studying. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap: "Beatrice Olivia Sheppard get your ass over here NOW!"_

_I turn to see that the source is a very angry Colonel Samantha Carter. _

"_Talk about déjà vu" I sigh, "busted yet again." _

CHAPTER 4

"Sam to what do I owe this pleasure? Is it for what I said to …uh what's his face..."

"Caldwell" she replied

"Caldwell, thank you. If it is well news travels fast around here." At this point in time I actually fear for my life. Not even 5 minutes of being here and I'm already in trouble and with Sam none the less. Jack is totally going to be pissed.

"Wait, how do you know Colonel Carter?" asks John.

"Well, when you told Jack to look out for me, he told me that Carter was going to look after me while he was in DC and he would take care of me on the weekends. So she looked after me for like forever and a day until she left to come….here I guess. But we're close, so when she uses my full name I know I'm in trouble." I finish with a wince.

"How much trouble?" asks John.

"Think about mom's reaction when we hooked up the amps at like 5:30 in the morning and woke up everyone in the neighborhood."

"Oh, well you're on your own on this one little sis." He smiles pats my back and backs up to watch the show.

"Good way of looking out" I say to him over my shoulder. I turn to face Sam, and remember that hell hath no fury like Sam Carter.

Sam looking annoyed just looks at me and says "Why?"

'Time for a new approach.' I think to myself. "Sam I'm so sorry it's just that when I was told Caldwell didn't like John because, a) he took his job, and b) his reckless behavior, I just lost it and when I saw him it all came out. I'm sorry and it won't happen again..." I end then softly add "unless he asks for it."

"What was that?" Sam says. I'm pretty sure I hear laughing in the background. I'm totally going to hurt John when this is all over.

"I didn't say anything."

"Ok I'll let it slide THIS TIME ONLY but you have to play for me, whenever and whatever I want."

"Seriously…" I asked amazed that I'm getting off so easily. And besides Sam has good taste in music. "Deal but John has to play with me."

"He plays? That is fine." She smile triumphantly and starts to walk away.

"Hey Sam," I yell after her "is my studio set up?"

She laughs "Of course it is, General O'Neill specifically said that it had to be done before you got here"

"Sweet"

---Ok this brings us a little closer to the starting point, so I'll just give you the reader's digest version of what happened the next couple of days. I spent a few hours acquainting myself with Atlantis, and found out I have the ATA gene, and spending time with John. Like I originally assumed he's gotten a little more mature since the last time I saw him but he looks as if he's missing something or rather someone. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, me and John played guitar almost every night, only taking breaks foe when we went off-world (yes they let me go off-world but only on 'friendly' visits). Ronon and Teyla (I finally met Teyla and there is definitely something going on between her and Ronon…you know hint hint nudge nudge) they loved to here me and John play and wanted to get involved so I offered Teyla drum lessons in exchange for stick fighting lessons. She says that I'm better than John (smile). Ronon surprisingly is really good at singing and rapping, something about song being important on his homeworld. Both he and John become the lead singers to our little impromptu band. John and I play the guitar, we discovered Lorne plays Bass and is awesome, and Teyla completes us by playing the drums. We end up playing at the Christmas Party and John gives me the best gift, he finally tells me what's got him in a funk. He tells me all about their late leader Elizabeth Weir and how she risked her life to save him and his team. He tells me the reason that he's been so down is because he never got to tell her how he feels. I promise him that I will help him to find her, he thanks me and leaves. I make him a CD to help him with his funk. We (me, him, Ronon, Lorne, and Chuck 'backup guitarist') practice the CD and a day later 'unofficially' form our second band. Little did I know that I would get to play matchmaker 4 days after the second band formed. Finally bringing us to the present, December 29, 2007.

End Flashback

---------------------------------------------------------------

So here it is…. I'm not sure where I'm going to go from here…any suggestions???...just press the little purple-ish button and let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap: Finally bringing us to the present, December 29, 2007. _

_End Flashback_

CHAPTER 5

It's just a regular Saturday morning well for Atlantis anyways. John's team (including me) were scheduled for a mission to M7X-907, a planet that the Athosians recently established trade with and thought we would benefit from them as well. Its now 8:17 am AST and McKay is really late.

"Sam can we just start without him? There is no scientific need on this mission and if there is that's what I'm there for." I say, bored out of my mind.

"Lets just wai..." she started before McKay interrupts "I'm here. I just had some minor details to tie up. You remember that device from M7X-572? Well we, and we I see we I mean me because Zelenka didn't do anything…"

"Ok, so Teyla can you tell me why your people believe that we could trade with these people? From what the MALP shows they are a primitive society." Sam says thankfully interrupting McKay. If not we would have been there for hours.

"My people have seen the mass quantity of food that the Mensenian people have to offer and have decided that if Atlantis' food supply were to start to diminish, this planet has more than enough resources to help sustain the population."

"Sounds like a mission to me," says John "so boss can we go?" he asks looking at Sam.

"Yea Sam can we go? And can we take the off-world guitars?" I ask. (The off-world guitars were Lorne's idea that way we can practice at all times and play for the world that we are on if they like the music)

"That's a yes to both questions. You guys ship out in 3 hours. And McKay don't be late."

"Brilliance can't be put of Sam; you know that as well as I do, so in the name of brilliance I might be late." Says McKay.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask looking between Sam and John. John shrugs. "He most likely is going to be late." He says as we walk out of the briefing room and head towards the armory. When we arrive he hands me a P-90, standard issue, and a stunner which I put in the lining of my jacket (this I learned from Ronon).

Three hours later we are in the gate room all geared up and waiting for McKay again. I sigh and say "Next time he's late I'm shoving a whole box or oranges down his throat and then I hope that Carson will be able to get to him in time." All of a sudden everyone is laughing and pointing behind me. I turn and see Rodney standing behind me with his mouth wide open. I laugh and then Chuck starts dialing the gate. I hear the familiar 'whoosh' sound and know that its time to go, so I pick up the guitar and carefully place it on my shoulder (so I wont hit the gun).

"AR-1 you have a go and please don't get into trouble, especially you Bea." Sam says with a knowing smile.

"I swear Sheppard the Kirk-like symptom must run in the family because the 2 times we've gone off-world with Bea she's worse than you." McKay says annoyed.

"Aww I think someone's jealous" I tease. And with that I walk through the gate. When we arrive on the other side there is a greeting committee waiting for us.

"Welcome Land of Mensen, travelers. I am Haynard leader of this place. And you must be Colonel Sheppard, Bea Sheppard, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagen, and Dr. McKay. Halling spoke great things about you. Come, come let us go to the village and begin negotiations." He finishes by pointing to the village and began walking. John nodded his head and told Ronon to cover our sixes. The walk to the village was beautiful. There were many lakes surrounded by mountains and had a beach that just screamed 'surfing hotspot'.

Looking at the peace surrounding this planet I get Haynard's attention. "Haynard, do many people come through that gate?"

"No, young Sheppard, as a matter of fact, you and the Athosians are the first to come to our planet in many moons. Our last visitor got lost somewhere on the planet but I believe that they may have gone back through the gate just before the Athosians arrived a few days ago." He said, as he continued to walk. "It isn't much further now to the village, we shall be there in a few moments."

Sure enough 10 minutes later we exit the woods and see this vast village. I mean for a primitive society they sure know how to build. Haynard leads John and the team to a large building where the negotiations taking place. John leaves me outside and tells me not to go out of radio contact. I nod and start walking back towards the woods. I reach the gate again and walk past it towards the mountains behind it. About 30 minutes into the mountains I see smoke coming up from the trees. 'I guess that other visitor never left.'

I hear the gate activate and my worst fear is realized, 3 wraith darts come flying through the gate and head towards the village. As I'm running back I see John and the team make it safely through the gate and the gate deactivates. I turn back around once I see its safe and make my way back towards the smoke. 1 hour later I arrive at the source of the smoke, a small log cabin which looks fairly new is sitting there being sheltered by the mountains. I look around and see someone inside the cabin, so I walk up and knock on the door.

The door opens and guess who it is, Elizabeth Weir, alive. 'OMG John is totally going to love me for this.' She looks at me before saying "Can I help you?"

I look at her not believing my eyes and say, "No but I can help you. You're Elizabeth Weir right?"

"Um…yes but I thought no one knew me here."

"Well I'm not from here, actually I'm from Atlantis. Let me introduce myself my name is Beatrice Sheppard, Bea for short, and I believe you know my brother…."

"John" she says quietly

"Yes John" I reply. She invites me in and asks me what happened on Atlantis that I was able to go.

"A few weeks ago McKay's sister was kidnapped for helping him do some nanite codes to formulate a plan to render your nanites inert. John decided to come and see me and then he said I was moving with him. General Landry approved his request because I was capable enough to handle a responsibility this big. So I moved to Atlantis, where Colonel Samantha Carter is in charge until you get back, and formed a little band with John's team, Lorne, and Chuck. And now I am here on this planet because the Athosians thought that these people would help benefit the food supply in Atlantis, which I would have to agree, and then just a few minutes ago 3 wraith darts came through the gate. I was on my way back when I saw John and the team go through the gate. Luckily I have a GDO, or else we would be stuck here until they mount a rescue and believe it would be hard." I finish sitting back down in the chair, sometime during my explanation I managed to get up without me noticing.

Elizabeth looks at me then sighs. "I can't go back. The nanites that I have will be too much of a security risk and I don't want to risk the lives of the people I care about. I'll just stay here and maybe the team can come and visit me." She looked sad at this realization. It nearly broke my heart until I remembered.

"I can help you. I have the ATA gene that is stronger than John's. I have healing abilities." I say smiling. 'I think I really want to help her. Not only for her sake but for Atlantis' sake as well.' I continue "The only thing is that it might sting a little bit since I am removing them from your DNA and replacing it with Ancient DNA. You will get the ancient gene and it will be as strong as mine. Are you up for it?" I ask her finally.

"Anything that will get me back to Atlantis. I've been away from home for too long." She turns to me and says "I'm ready."

---------------------------------------------------------------

So here it is…. I'm not sure where I'm going to go from here…any suggestions???...just press the little purple-ish button and let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ok seriously…how can you have a sparky fic without half of the whole couple??...and besides I don't think Atlantis is the same, since Carson and Weir have left.

_Recap: "Anything that will get me back to Atlantis. I've been away from home for too long." She turns to me and says "I'm ready."_

CHAPTER 6

"Are you sure you want to do this? You'll have all my abilities you know…like flying, telepathy, healing people, basically controlling Atlantis."

"I'm fine, but if we are going to do this lets do this now, before they mount a rescue and then you wont have the time because they would ship me if to Earth for experimentation and….." she says quickly while pacing and running her hands through her hair.

"RELAX, just trust me okay." I give her a serious face then continue, "Look I need you to lay down and be as still as possible…oh and tell me if it starts to hurt. I'll try my best for it to be as painless as possible." Then I whisper to myself, "I don't want to upset John." I look at her, swallow my doubts and smile. "Ready?" She nods then lies down. I move so that my hands are hovering over her body. I place one on her head and the other remains hovering where her heart is. I close my eyes and concentrate all my energy on removing the nanite bastards and replacing it with my DNA. After 30 minutes I hear her suck in a deep breathe.

"Are you okay?" I ask her with my eyes still closed.

"Yes" she said with a pain filled voice "it just stings a bit. It reminds me of pins and needles just everywhere."

"Pins and needles you say? That means we're almost done. Hold on this last part is going to be intense." She raises her eyebrow (I now understand what John was saying about that eyebrow) then nods. I concentrate harder and I hear her gasp. A few minutes later I feel as though I'm done. I open my eyes and smile. "I don't sense anymore nanites in your system anymore. I think I got them all so I have to say welcome to the force." I say with a small accent.

She laughs. "Thank you. I'm very grateful you did this for me and you barely know me really than…are you ok?" she quickly asks noticing me swaying.

"Just peachy" I say sheepishly "I have to tell you removing nanites and cloning my DNA to place in you took a lot of energy, but I'm glad it did it. Don't worry about me…just a severe case of the itis." I somehow manage to make it to her couch and plop down, completely missing the confused look she gave me…her and the eyebrow. 'I think I have to name that thing one of these days…it seems to have a mind of its own.'

"The itis? Does that come with the ATA gene? Why haven't I heard of it before." She asks before going into deep thought.

"Oh no, sorry didn't mean to scare you. The itis just means I'm tired. Seriously have you never watched a comedy show at all?" I ask lifting my head off of the couch.

"Sorry can't say that I have." I lift my head further and look at her shocked.

"Well that is going to change as soon aw we get back we are going to have a comedy marathon. Of course it'll probably be in the infirmary because Carson ahs this huge thing about…"

"Carson?!? I thought he was…but I was there when he…" she stops abruptly. I guess she never got over it completely.

"When he died? Yea well I think his soul was in a limbo or something because we were able to see to cure his soul and the 'Ancients' I guess gave him his body back. It wasn't easy though, I technically had to die to meet his soul and cure him while John was curing me. When I woke up Carson was looking between me and John and thanking us. After that we never gave up hope of finding you and thank god we didn't." I finish smiling. I look over at Elizabeth and she looks lost in thought.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

She looks at me and nods. "I think I will be. It's just, do you do this all because you want to?" she asks seriously.

I think for a little bit. "I do this because I feel it's the right thing to do. When I left Earth, I was the 17 year old genius that had everything going for her but then John brought me here and I feel as if I'm doing greater things here than I ever imagined. So yea I guess I do it because I want to." I say seriously.

"17 you say? Aren't you kind of young to be here? What about school?"

"Graduated already and top of my class." I say proudly.

"Wow. I guess being a genius runs in your family. I've read John's file and he has an incredible IQ. I think it's higher than Rodney's." She says with an amused tone.

"Yea I guess. Um…Elizabeth"

"Yes"

"Do you thing you could pass me my guitar? I have to practice." I ask nicely.

"Sure." She gets up, walks to her door, and grabs the guitar which is leaning up against the wall. As she's walking over to me she asks "Isn't this John's? I saw it in his room a few times." She looks between me and the guitar before passing it to me.

"No…well kinda. John has an older model, this is a 2006 model, I think. These are specifically used for off world, since we can't afford to leave the good guitars in case we have to make a quick escape." I start strumming the C minor chord. "Have any requests?"

"No I'm fine with whatever you play." She says getting lost in the song I already started. I switch to the opening chords of 'No such thing' by John Mayer. Elizabeth smiles in recognition. As I near the starting of the first verse I take a deep breathe to start singing and to my surprise both me and Elizabeth start singing at the same time.

'_Welcome to the real world", she said to me _

_Condescendingly _

_Take a seat _

_Take your life _

_Plot it out in black and white _

_Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings _

_And the drama queens _

_I'd like to think the best of me _

_Is still hiding up my sleeve _

_They love to tell you _

_Stay inside the lines _

_But something's better _

_On the other side _

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school _

_I wanna scream at the top of my lungs _

_I just found out there's no such thing as the real world _

_Just a lie you've got to rise above _

_So the good boys and girls take the so called right track _

_Faded white hats _

_Grabbing credits _

_Maybe transfers _

_They read all the books but they can't find the answers _

_They're getting older _

_I wonder if they've wished for anything better _

_While in their memories _

_Tiny tragedies'_

Somewhere in here I stop singing and just listen to Elizabeth sing. 'She has a pretty good voice….maybe she should replace John. Nah I couldn't do that to him he loves the band.' I continue to play and Elizabeth keeps singing. 'I don't think she's noticed that I'm listening to her sing.'

'_They love to tell you _

_Stay inside the lines _

_But something's better _

_On the other side _

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school _

_I wanna scream at the _

_Top of my lungs _

_I just found out there's no such thing as the real world _

_Just a lie you've got to rise above _

_I am invincible _

_I am invincible _

_I am invincible _

_As long as I'm alive _

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school _

_I wanna scream at the _

_Top of my lungs _

_I just found out there's no such thing as the real world _

_Just a lie you've got to rise above _

_I just can't wait till my ten year reunion _

_I'm gonna bust down the double doors _

_And when I stand on these tables before you _

_You will know what all this time was for' _

Elizabeth finishes the song, and then claps but I continue to play softly. I switch from old jazz beats to modern rock and even include some Spanish songs I learned. After about 40 minutes of continuous playing I finally manage to put the guitar down and begin to massage my fingers. Elizabeth starts clapping again. I stand up, still feeling a bit wobbly, and bow.

"Thank you, Thank you very much. I'll be here until we get rescues." I say then laugh as I fall back onto the couch. Elizabeth suddenly gets eerily quiet.

"So what's happened since I've been gone, other than the fact that you got Carson back?" She asks seriously.

I sit back and think for a few seconds. "Honestly, I wouldn't know. I've only been on Atlantis for about a month and a half. But what I do know is that there is a wraith living in the city. Both he and Rodney are trying to overwrite the nanite code. Ummm…John's team has gotten injured several times. I told off Caldwell, who in my opinion deserves it all over again, and we got Carson back." I pause for a few seconds "Oh and we formed a band. I think that's it." I say still thinking over the possibility of me missing something.

"How's John been doing?" she asks innocently.

'D'oh shoulda seen that one coming.' I think to myself. I stare at her intently. "Seriously he's has the whole 'lost puppy' thing going for him now. But the thing is, he really misses you and he feels guilty about leaving you with the replicators."

Her facial expression changes from curious to sad and concerned. "He shouldn't feel guilty. If it wasn't his decision to leave me there I never would have escaped, made it here, met you and got cured, which I will be forever grateful." She finishes with a smile.

All of a sudden I get this tingly feeling in my head. Elizabeth must have gotten the same feeling too because she is holding her head in her hands.

"My John senses are tingling." I say smiling. Elizabeth giggles. "It's something me and John established after we found out that I have the ATA gene. So I guess you have it as well?" She nods "Ok they are pretty close. I think we should go outside and I'll try to link with him from there." With that we stand up and slowly walk outside (I'm still a bit shaky from healing Elizabeth). I focus on John and call him with my mind.

'John. Johnny boy where are you?'

'Bea?!? It's good to know you're alive. No paper airplane to say that you are ok?'

'Nope sorry. I'm fresh out of paper, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have wanted me to toss the guitar through the gate.'

'Damn straight. Where are you?'

'I'm about…..5 clicks north of the gate. Oh and I hope you have a jumper cause I got a BIG present for you.' I smile and give Elizabeth a thumbs up sign.

'Ok Bea Lorne sees you; he'll be picking you up while I head back to Atlantis to brief Sam'

'Fine but tell Lorne to hurry up…I'm suffering from a severe case of the itis!!!'

'Done'

I look up just in time to see the jumper decloak. I turn to Elizabeth. "Are you ready to return to YOUR city?" I ask seriously.

She nods then steps forward to give me a hug. "I am ready to finally go home after being gone for a whole year. Thank you for giving me the chance to go back home Bea." She says stepping back.

"No problem." We turn and see the back of the jumper slowly opening. "Its show time" I whisper.

---------------------------------------------------------------

So here it is….i kinda wrote it after my psychology exam so im sorry if its lacking in anyway. Oh and for anyone who can guess where I got the 'itis' from you seriously are the best…just press the little purple-ish button and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ok seriously…how can you have a sparky fic without half of the whole couple??...and besides I don't think Atlantis is the same, since Carson and Weir have left.

_Recap: "No problem." We turn and see the back of the jumper slowly opening. "Its show time" I whisper. _

CHAPTER 7

When the jumper doors opens completely Evan is the first to walk out. "Bea just what were you…oh my god." He stops when he sees Elizabeth. "Doctor Weir, it's good to see you ma'am." He smiles her way than turns to look at me. "Bea, can I talk to you for a minute ALONE?" I hear the anxiety in his voice and I nod.

"Elizabeth can we use your house while we talk?" I ask. It would be rude to just bust into her house.

She arches her eyebrow at Evan. "Sure" she says, and then links with me, as Evan leads me to her house.

'Whoa talk about head rush. What do you think Lorne wants?'

'Don't worry you'll get used to it. And Lorne….he probably wants to talk about how you're a security risk because of the nanites but he doesn't know that I've healed you. Once I tell him that he'll be okay.'

'Are you sure? I don't want you to get into trouble just for helping me.' I hear the concern in her mind.

'Oh I'm already in trouble with both John and Carson. Lorne on the other hand could never be mad at me; I've helped him out of a few sticky situations, so he owes me.' I notice that Evan is looking at me and we're standing in Elizabeth's living room. 'Elizabeth I got to go.' Then I sever the connection. I look at Evan who is now pacing and thinking. I decide to break the silence. "Soooo…how bad is it?"

"How bad? How bad? Jesus Bea she has nanites. Do you know how BIG of a security risk she is? Not to mention the fact that once John sees her he might run, I think he gave up hope of finding her. What are you laughing about this isn't funny?" he finished trying to sound like he's in charge.

"Are you done yet?" I ask with an amused tone. He nods. "Good because Elizabeth is no longer a 'security risk'. I healed her." I finish with a proud smile on my face.

"You healed her? But how? The nanites can't exactly be healed." He said giving me a curious look.

I smile. "You're right the nanites couldn't be healed, so I removed them from her body and gave her copies of my ancient DNA. So now she's half ancient like me and John. But I think you are right about John giving up…Evan close your mouth the flies are getting in." I say looking at the gapping fish act he had going on.

"Is that even possible? To give someone copies of your DNA that's like WOW!!...Oh Carson is going to have a field day with this." He says trying to get me riled up, which he did.

"NO!! Please you can't tell Carson you know what he said 'ye can no' heal anyone…'"

"'…unless someone is watching you.'" We finish in unison.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Look lets make a deal. You don't tell Carson that I've healed Elizabeth until I'm at, oh I don't know the mainland or the new Genii homeworld, and I'll deal with John once he sees Elizabeth because we all know how he's going to be." I say slightly wincing. "So do we have a deal?" I ask seriously.

He seems to take almost forever thinking about the deal. "Fine but I'll give you 10 minutes after we arrive before I tell Carson. That's long enough right?" He says.

"Whatever, can we go home now, despite the fact that as soon as we arrive I'm dead?" I say quickly

"Yeah…sigh…lets get this over with." He says trying to convince himself. He points to the door and pushes me forward. As we are walking back I start thinking about what could go wrong.

'Please don't let John freak out. Please don't let John freak out. Please don't let him freak out.' Was my mantra the whole way back to the jumper? We arrive and I see Elizabeth looking a bit anxious.

"Everything ok?" she asks seeing me kinda zoned out.

I snap out of my thoughts. "Huh what? Oh yeah I'm fine. Don't worry I'll be fine as soon as we get to Atlantis." I say trying to reassure both Elizabeth and myself.

"LETS MOVE OUT" yells Lorne

"After you Elizabeth." I say pointing to the back of the Jumper. We decide to wait until everyone gets in before we move. I stay back as Elizabeth says goodbye to her home for the last year. She turns to face me and the entrance of the Jumper and I give her a reassuring smile. We walk into the jumper together and Evan closes the door after us.

"Just a few minutes and we'll be home" says Evan. I sigh and greet the silence that seems to take over the jumper. A few minutes later I see the gate in front of us, and then the next thing I see is the control room. Evan flies us into the jumper bay then calls John, Sam, and Carson.

"Is she okay?" they all say in unison and Evan laughs.

"Of course she's okay, but Bea's not the reason I called you here…" He says then looks back at me and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth steps forward. "I am," she says looking between the 3 of them.

A/N: I seriously thought about stopping here…but since I haven't posted in a while I'll write a little more. Now back to the story.

"Colonel Carter I'm glad that the IOA picked you instead of Caldwell…I could imagine the amount of arguing he did because he got passed up." She finishes laughing a little.

Sam laughs. "No actually it wasn't too bad. It only got bad when he and Bea bumped heads." She said shooting me a dirty look.

"I bet."

"I'm standing right here you know."

"Anyway, Carson you don't know how happy I was when Bea told me that you were alive." She said before giving him a big hug. He hugs her back with just as much strength.

"Aye, ye don' know' how 'appy I am te be 'ere. An' its all thanks te Bea and the Colonel." He said.

I look at John and I start laughing. "Seriously bro you keep that whole 'fish face' thing up and I think I might have to flush you down the toilet." I say laughing even harder. This got a chuckle from everyone but John.

"John, I…" Elizabeth starts but John interrupts her.

"I uh…I got to go meet Ronon for our sparing match." He says and quickly runs out of the jumper bay. Elizabeth just stands there with her eyebrows raised. I look at Evan and he nods, I lower my head and sigh.

"I got him" I say then proceed to follow John. Its times like these that I'm glad we have the whole Sheppard sibling senses. I follow him to the eastern pier and find him outside holding something in his hands. I walk out angry at both me and him.

"Would you like to tell me what the HELL is your problem? For the whole time I've been here you've been miserable as hell. Then get this I find the source of your misery, cure her, and bring her here and you being the complete asshole I thought you weren't run the other way. So I ask again except this time really listen to me. What the hell is your problem?" I say fuming and resisting the urge to smack him.

He looks at me, sighs, and then starts slowly. "Did I tell you this is hers?" he says holding up the watch in his hands. "It was her fathers; her mother gave it to her before we came here 3 years ago. I gave up hope of finding her Bea, that's why I ran. I can't stand there and seriously be happy knowing that I thought I would never see her again, talk to her again, or even get to tell her how I feel. I feel like I let her down and I wont be able to forgive myself until she forgives me for leaving her." He finishes softly.

My expression softens. "John…John look at me. She never blamed you for leaving her there, that was her decision not yours. In fact she's actually grateful that you left her there…wait let me finish. She's glad that you left her there because if not she wouldn't have escaped, met me, got cured, and made it back here safely. Don't you see John; she's not here for anyone but you. So you need to take advantage of the gift I've given BOTH of you. And just tell her for crying out loud." I say before smacking his upside the head.

"Ow what was that for?" He says rubbing his head

"That my darling brother was me talking, well smacking, some sense into you." I state simply.

"Well you make a very compelling argument." He retorts. "So how'd you heal her?"

"We'll leave that for the briefing. Now John go and get the girl. She should be in the infirmary. You can 'walk me there' since I know Carson's going nuts right about now. 'She shoulda ne'er ben able te go afta the Colonel an' came 'ere jus like Elizabeth'" I finish with my best Scottish accent.

"Let's not keep them waiting then."

Infirmary

We walk in just to hear Carson. "That's bloody near impossible, she's cured." He announces to the entire infirmary.

"Yea about that…that would be my doing." I say looking at Carson.

"Lass, ye kno' ye not supposed te do that unless someon' is wit ye" He said giving me a look.

"I know but it was important to all of us. And before you ask, yes I will tell you how I healed her. Okay since I have the gene I was able to sense the nanites and because of that I was able to remove them and replace them with copies of my DNA. So now Elizabeth has the gene that is the same strength as mine and Johns. Oh and she has all my abilities." I say. "And don't give me that look. I had damn good reason to do it." I say angrily.

"Ladies and gentlemen can we please not forget that I am sitting right here." Elizabeth says sounding a little pissed. "Carson can me and Bea have a few minutes alone please?"

"Sure lass, we'll be in ma' office." He said shoving everyone out of her space. I look at Elizabeth.

"What? I'm not sorry for helping you and they should know it." I say defensively.

"No, its fine. I do however have a favor to ask of you." She says.

"Are we committing a heinous crime? Cause we could use Caldwell for practice." She shakes her head trying to contain her laughter. "Its not? Damn and I thought I was finally going to get rid of Caldwell. Just name the favor." I say a little curious about what it could possibly be.

"This is what we need to do…" she starts. It takes about 10 minutes to formulate our 'plan'.

"Carson!!" I yell. He suddenly appears at my side. "Can we leave?" I ask anxious to start the plan.

"Yer blood works fine and ye both are healthy. I'll let ye go, as long as ye promise te tak' it easy. Bea no sparing an' mak' sure Elizabeth stays awey from the mission reports. She has a tendency te lose track o' time." He says with a smile.

Elizabeth and I trade looks. "Deal," I say "but Carson don't tell anyone that we left. I'm not taking my earpiece to don't try to contact me." I say as we start walking to the door. Elizabeth looks at Carson.

"We have a lot to catch up on Carson." She says giving him a smile.

"Aye, that we do, but no' tonight. Now go before I change ma' mind." He says pushing us out of the door.

"Thanks Carson I owe you one." I say before me and Elizabeth walk off to start step 1 of the plan.

In the Hallway

"We might only get one shot at this you know that right?" I tell Elizabeth as we get closer to John's room.

"One chance is all I need, and it won't be too bad. I hope" she says softly.

"Don't worry you can just link to me if there is trouble." I stop because we had arrived at John's door. I open the door and step inside John's room. I look around and see if he left his earpiece which he did, and Elizabeth sits on his bed. I use John's earpiece to call Chuck.

'Chuck, can you tell John I'm locked inside his room again.'

'Locked inside? Again? Never mind I don't want to know.' Then there's a pause. 'He said he'll be down as soon as he's finished with Rodney here.'

'Thanks and if he calls for anyone in the next 2 hours IGNORE HIM!!! Please.'

'What are you up to?'

'Don't worry about it. Wait he's here bye Chuck.' I take the earpiece out of my ear and walk to the door.

"Bea are you okay? What are you doing in there anyways?" he yells through the door. I imagine all the finny looks he's getting outside, yelling into his own room.

"Oh you know I was getting the music for tomorrow and the door wouldn't open. But can you try to open it from the outside?" I yell back through the door.

"Hang on" the doors open and John comes in. "So what's the problem?"

"You being a chicken" And I slip out and close the doors behind me. I go over to the control panel, open it, and remove the middle crystal.

"BEA this is not funny. I'm calling the control room!!" he yells at me.

"You can't I have your earpiece." I yell back in a sing song voice, and then walk away.

John's Room

John sighs and rams his head against the door. "Damn her" he says. Elizabeth clears her throat and John perks his head up and turns around.

"Elizabeth" he says quietly "what are you doing here?"

"John we need to talk." She says simply.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa that's like the longest I've written in one sitting...i had a few more things that I wanted to add but decided that I wouldn't…next chapter is going to be the whole Elizabeth/John conversation that I've been dying to write. Anyways please let me know what you think…just hit the little purplish looking button and write whatever you feel good or bad.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: haha ok so im sorry I left you with a cliffhanger but I thought it was necessary but this chapter includes the talk and the briefing…so enjoy.

_Recap: "Elizabeth" he says quietly "what are you doing here?"_

"_John we need to talk." She says simply._

CHAPTER 8

Elizabeth pats the space next to her, motioning for John to join her. John slowly walks over and sits down as far away from her as his bed will allow…which isn't pretty far.

"John I" "Elizabeth there's" they say in unison, turning to face each other. They give each other an awkward smile. "You first" they say together again. Elizabeth chuckles to herself.

"Its ok I'll go first," she says before pausing to regroup. 'Bea said to make him feel guilty if I want to hear anything. Well here goes nothing.' She thinks to herself before sighing. "Why'd you run John? You were always there when I needed you before but when I REALLY needed you, you ran away why? Is it because you feel guilty for leaving me on that damn planet? News flash I'm here safe and alive and still you walk around like a lost puppy. What is it John?" she yells with supposed fake anger.

John is unnaturally quiet. "It wasn't supposed to be you" he says softly.

"What? What are you talking about?" she asks curiously.

"Don't you get it? It was my JOB to protect you at all costs not the other way around. I should've never left you there in the first place. And for a whole year I never stopped looking for you, I never gave up the hope of finding you one day. But as we got closer to the 1 year mark, I realized that I had given up. So to answer your first question I ran so I could clear my head and try to grasp the fact that you are here and cured at that. I ran because I couldn't face you until I had forgiven myself for leaving you and hoped that in time you would forgive me as well" he finished just as softly as he started. He looks at an astonished Elizabeth and lowers his head sighing. "I understand if you want to leave. If I were you I wouldn't forgive me either" he says with his head still down.

Elizabeth scoots over and lifts his chin up to meet her eyes. "Is that what you think, that I wouldn't forgive you? John I forgave you a very long time ago, probably even before you left me on the planet in the first place. You had to do it for the safety of Atlantis and I knew that. To be honest I'm glad you left me there; because of what you did I'm back on Atlantis today. I think it's only fair that I ease your mind a little but though." She pauses noticing that she has his undivided attention. "After you left me I was on that planet for a total of 8 days. Within the first 3 days I was taken to Oberoth and he tried to extract information from me for hours at a time, -it was awful I always got the worst headache afterwards- it would always turn out that I was able to manipulate his mind, so on the night of day 3 with the finish of the session he sent me to the furthest prison on the planet. I was stuck there for 4 days. My thoughts were constantly drifting back to Atlantis and how to get back. At around 1 o'clock in the morning on day 8 I was visited by Niam. He told me that he would be back in a few hours to help me escape because he was leaving with his faction to be able to pursue ascension. About 4 hours later he dropped me off at the planet that Bea found me on, leaving me with enough supplies to last a lifetime. I waited for a year in Atlantian time hoping that one day someone would find me. Then today, well yesterday, I unexpectantly met your sister who knew who I was and helped me with no question. Your sister gave me back the hope that I had lost. I was so happy to be coming back to Atlantis…to you." She finishes looking him dead in the eye. She notices that his eyes change from hurt and grief and was replaced with understanding and something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

He gives her a huge smile, and then engulfs her in a hug placing his face in the crook of her neck. He lifts his head and whispers "thank you" into her ear.

"For what?" she asks still basking in his comforting embrace.

He pulls back and takes some time to think. "For forgiving me, for believing in me, for trusting me, for everything. But most importantly for being you. You have the ability to get me out of 'funks', as Bea says, and I'm grateful for that." He finishes sincerely.

She smiles at him. "You're welcome." He looks over at her and thinks to himself. 'It's now or never John' he starts to close the gap between them. When he is only millimeters away from her lips, they hear a loud knock on the door. John sighs and Elizabeth giggles.

"John are you okay in there? Bea said you were stuck in your room. But this I can easily fix you're only missing a crystal."

"I shoulda known it would be McKay," he whispers to Elizabeth. "What do you want McKay?" he yells through the door.

The door opens and McKay walks in. "Fixed the door. But I came by because we have a briefing in like 10 minutes and no one can find…oh hi Elizabeth. Everyone is looking for you." He says looking over Johns shoulder. "How long have you been in here for?"

"I don't know I think about 20-30 minutes. What's this about a briefing though?" asks Elizabeth.

"Yea McKay, why are we having a briefing at 9 o'clock at night? Isn't that a little bit, oh I don't know, late to be having a briefing?" John says sarcastically.

"Huh…would you look at that. She's only been here for a couple of hours and she's already got him back to normal. Incredible." Rodney says loudly to himself making Elizabeth blush and John make a face. "See now you have that 'fish face' Bea was talking about. Ha-ha she's right you do look ridiculous. Anyways, shall we go to the briefing? Oh and to answer your earlier question the briefing is being held so late because at midnight everyone, with the exclusion of the night crew, will be off for the next 2 days. So let's go!" finishes Rodney as he starts to walk away. John and Elizabeth just look at each other and shrug. John leads Elizabeth out with his hand on the small of her back and for the first time in a year, a genuine smile on his face.

Briefing Room

Bea taps her pen on the desk. "Ugh…how much longer? I told McKay that they were locked in John's room and I know for a fact that it doesn't take this long." I say bored already and the briefing hasn't even started.

"I think we should tell McKay that he has to be here on time or else he suffers from having to eat lemon chicken for the rest of his stay here on Atlantis." Says Evan equally annoyed and bored.

Sam laughs "As delightful as that sounds we can't poison him. He's too valuable here…even if he is the most annoying thing in 2 galaxies." I open my mouth to add to Sam's statement but Rodney comes in followed by Elizabeth, John, and Carson.

"Took you long enough I was dying of boredom over here!" I say sarcastically.

"You can't die of boredom," says Rodney "it's impossible."

"Well then obviously you haven't heard yourself talk" I retort. I give Rodney and evil look. Elizabeth raises an eyebrow in my general direction, but Sam cuts in before anything else can be said.

"John, can you tell us where this mission went wrong?" Sam asks.

"I'll try my best but Bea might have to fill you in on some parts." He said giving me a look. I nod his way. "Ok so we arrived at M7X-907 and were greeted by the village leader Haynard. He led us to the village but showed us this sweet surf spot before arriving." He said happily. John and I exchange an 'air five'. His demeanor quickly changes when he notices Sam's face. "Sorry I'll keep going. When we arrived at the village Haynard showed us this building and told us that the negotiations were going to be held inside. He told me that since Bea was not a senior member of our team she would not be allowed in the negotiations, so I left her outside and told her to stay in radio contact. And umm…" he said looking up at the ceiling like it was written up there.

"I got it from here bro." I said. I continued once John was paying attention again. "When we arrived through the gate I noticed some smoke coming from about 5 clicks north of the gate. I thought that because 2 of Lorne's men were at the gate that I wouldn't have any problems remaining in radio contact. So I headed towards the smoke. I was about half way there when I heard the gate activate through the radio, I turned and saw 3 wraith darts head towards the village. I immediately start running back. After about 10 minutes of running I stop and see Ronon and John running through the gate, shooting down the last dart. I make my way back towards the smoke thinking I would be safe there, which I was. When I arrived at the site there was a log cabin there, kinda like Jacks but bigger." I say trying to give them a visual.

'Bea,' John thinks linking with me 'hurry up I'm tired.'

'Don't be rude I'm almost done, and then its Elizabeth's turn, right Elizabeth?' I answer while simultaneously linking to Elizabeth.

'Yes but don't worry my story is short.' She answered giving me a knowing smile.

Sam clears her throat, breaking the links, and motions for me to continue.

"I knocked on the door…slightly remembering my manners and Elizabeth answers the door. She didn't know who I was but I knew who she was from the pictures that John showed me." Earning a blush from John and a raised eyebrow from Elizabeth. "We started talking and I offered to heal her. After I healed her…like an hour and a half later you guys showed up and the rest as they is history." I say sitting back in my chair placing my hands behind my head to relax. I looked around the table and see the looks of amazement and something else on everyone else's face.

"I think the 2 questions on everyone's minds are: 1) Elizabeth, how'd you escape? And 2) Bea how'd you heal her? And be aware that you might have to explain this again tomorrow to General O'Neill." Sam said calmly.

"Jack's coming?" I ask in disbelief "Sweet. Oh and Sam no worries about retelling the briefing I'm recording it." I say hold up a tape recorder. "So is Jack coming for our kick ass party tomorrow night or is he coming to literally kick my ass? Because he told me if this happens he will make sure that I never see the stargate 'til I'm 30."

Everyone laughs but John answers. "I think it's a little bit of both. And if it comes down to it I'm pretty sure Teyla will let you stay in her room, right?"

"Indeed. Bea and I have a few preparations before tomorrow's party. Elizabeth you are welcome to join us if you please." Teyla says.

"I think I might. Of course I need the clearance from the bosses." She said referring to Sam and Carson. "I guess now's my turn?" she said and received a nod from Sam. "Thought so. When the team left me on that planet, I was taken for a total of 3 days back and forth to Oberoth as he tried to extract knowledge pertaining to Atlantis from me. For those 3 days I was able to resist his incessant probing of my mind and manipulated his mind much like I did to allow the team to escape. On the night of the 3rd day, Oberoth became tired of being manipulated and sent me to the furthest prison on the planet. He left me there for 4 days before I was visited by anyone. To my surprise Niam came to see me early in the morning on the 8th day. He told me that he would be willing to help me escape because he and his faction were leaving to explore the workings of ascension. 4 hours later Niam left me on Mensen with enough supplies to live out the rest of my life. I kept track of time, and when it came close to a year in Atlantis, I gave up hope of returning. Then today, well yesterday, Bea found me and you all know the rest." She finished looking at me then John.

"What do you mean 'a year in Atlantis'? Is there some kind of time difference on Mensen?" McKay asks.

"Only the scientist would ask that kinda question." I mutter under my breathe, but John heard me and started laughing.

Elizabeth gives him a look and he stops. "On Mensen 1 hour there is like 8 hours here. So 1 day there would be 3 days here. And 1 year here would be 121 days and 16 hours." She said.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we're glad that you are here." Ronon says.

"I agree with Ronon. It has been an exceptionally trying year for us, with you being gone Elizabeth." Teyla says.

"Aye dearie, even afte' I was brought back I notice' a change in the people 'ere. But Colonel Carter 'as been doin' a fantastic job of keepin' e'eryone in line. People 'round 'ere were tryin' to git back to normal." Carson says.

"Carson is right. The people here have been acting strangely ever since I took command. I guess it hit them hard to have Carson 'die' then to lose you Elizabeth. I tried my best to keep your city alive and kicking. And if you want I would be glad to step down and give you you're job back." Sam says calmly.

"Thank you, I am very happy that they put you in charge Sam. But I have to talk to Jack before I can get my job back. Then maybe I'll consider taking the position."

"Are you sure you don't want it now? I mean I'm a scientist and I love my job and all but I don't understand how you dealt with them on a daily basis. Just look at McKay and Kavannaugh. I was so close to killing Rodney with a lemon and sending Kavannaugh to the nearest wraith infested planet." Sam said trying to convince Elizabeth.

"I'll think about it." Elizabeth answers. "I think its Bea's turn to explain how she healed me."

"Man, I though no one would remember. Let it be known that I don't want to be used as lab rat when this is all said and done." I say seriously.

"so noted but I cant guarantee anything" says sam.

"smart ass. Anyways because of my slightly more prominent ancient gene I was able to sense the nanites in Elizabeth's genetic makeup. After sensing the nanites I focused on deleting them, like you would get rid of a computer virus. After the nanites were gone I focused on my ancient genes and made copies of them. Those copies were then transferred into Elizabeth, in place of the nanites. So now she has the ancient gene, and its just as strong as mine. Any more questions?" I ask excitedly.

"Just a few." Answered McKay. "How were you able to transfer the copies? You do realize that was a change on the molecular level and could be used to alter other diseases…this is a breakthrough…."

"RODNEY!!!" I interrupt "what part of NOT being used as a lab rat did you not understand?" I say in a dangerous tone.

"OOOO… someone's in for it." John says.

Sam breaks up the impending fight by giving me a look and kcicking Rodney out of the remainder of the briefing. "Look Bea he only meant the best. He's looking out for the people on Earth." Sam says trying to convince me.

"it's fine" I say quickly "Carson is there any questions you have?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I would like te observe you eradicate the 'ittle buggers we have left. But after that I'm willin' te let this go. I don' wanna see you git hurt lass." He says in a concerned tone.

"Thanks Carson. But seeing as how we are off in…." I look at my watch "45 minutes, for the next 2 days I will be occupying my time in my studio. Sam, Ronon, Teyla…I'll see you tomorrow. And you two…" I say pointing to John and Elizabeth. "If I catch you two macking in the hallway I am totally going to break it up." John blushes "Just try to contain yourselves…please for my sake!" I say animatedly trying to get them to laugh. But they blush instead. Sam dismisses the briefing and tells me that she will be coming to get me when Jack arrives in the morning. I leave with Teyla and Elizabeth as we finish going over the final preparations for tomorrow and try to get Elizabeth up to speed. I feel John behind us and turn to see him and Ronon following us to the mess hall. I think up a plan for tomorrow that will most definitely get these two couples finally together.

I put my hands together and tap my fingers together while saying "excellent" in a Mr. Burns manner. Tomorrow I will begin Operation G-JET. Its fool proof…I hope.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I know that this may kinda suck but I was in a rock and a hard place this past week with school and all…but please let me know what you think…just hit the little purplish looking button and write whatever you feel good or bad.


	9. author's note

A/N: umm im sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but i've been swamped with school and physical therapy that I haven't really got time to type up the new chapters…I however need some contributions for the next chapter(s)…some songs that maybe you'd want me to include for the party…PLEASE!!! Any song will do.


	10. Chapter 9

So here I am a 17 years old and sitting in the lost city of Atlantis, in ANOTHER GALAXY

A/N: so the moment that we sorta been waiting for…the party and the briefing. Thanx to the people who sent me song ideas…if I didn't use the song in this chapter it will probably appear someplace in the story….and now the continuation.

_Recap: I put my hands together and tap my fingers together while saying "excellent" in a Mr. Burns manner. Tomorrow I will begin Operation G-JET. Its fool proof…I hope._

CHAPTER 9

December 31, 2007 0900 hours…14 hours 'til party time.

'Today's the day. Not only am I going to commence operation G-JET, Uncle Jack also arriving today.' I think to myself as the alarm clock goes of. (Before you ask yes he is my REAL uncle but that will be explained probably when he arrives because knowing Rodney he'll probably ask a stupid question.) I get out of bed quite reluctantly I might add and start my morning routine. When I'm ready I put the earpiece in my ear.

"Sam this is Bea, is Uncle Jack here yet?" I say into the earpiece.

'He should be here any minute now. Get up here you know he'll want to see you first.'

"Yeah well are you sure I'm not going to die when he sees me? Because I'm too young to die." I say slightly terrified.

Sam laughs into the earpiece. 'Just get up here.'

'Yes Ma'am.' I say. I leave my room and make my way towards the control room. 'Maybe I'll stop to se John…but we did go to sleep late last night. Sucks to be him.' I pause in front of John's door then decide to go in.

"OW! Dang why is your room so dark." I whisper after tripping over his boots. I pull my flashlight out and shine it on the bed. When I look there's John and Elizabeth snuggled together looking happy.

'They didn't' I think to myself. 'Did they?' my suspicions were answered when I see Elizabeth's CLOTHED leg outside the blanket. 'Whew that would have been awkward. It's good that I always have a camera with me. Can somebody say blackmail?' I pull out my camera and take a picture of the Kodak moment. I slowly make my way out being careful not to wake the sleeping couple. When I get out of the room I burst out laughing and make my way to the control room.

Control Room

"Hey Chuck" I say walking through the Control Room.

"Hey Bea. Are you ready for the party tonight? I heard General O'Neill is coming."

He replies.

"Tonight is going to be totally BA. Now about General O'Neill…he's totally…" I'm interrupted when the stargate activates. Chuck slips back into working mode.

"We have a scheduled off-world activation ma'am." He says to Sam as she walks in.

"Do we have an IDC yet?" she asks.

"It's the SGC"

"Open the gate"

I run down to the gate room and wait for Jack. About 2 minutes later he walks through and about 30 seconds after that I have him in the biggest hug of his life.

"Whoa that's one hell of a grip you got there kiddo." He says shockingly to the intensity of my hug. Sam and Rodney, who appeared out of nowhere, walk down bickering about something or another.

Uncle Jack leans down and whispers "don't you just hate scientist?"

I look up at him and laugh. "Yea that's why you married one." I whisper back Noticing Rodney is closer I speak a little louder. "So Uncle Jack what was that about scientists?" I say teasingly. This earns Uncle Jack a glare from Sam and of course a comment from Rodney.

"What about scientist? I'll have you know…wait UNCLE Jack? Is he really your uncle? He questions.

I recover first and answer. "Ok first off he doesn't hate scientist…just you. Second he really is my uncle. He's my mother's brother…hello ancient gene. How can you not pick up on that? And you're supposed to be the third smartest person in the 2 known galaxies." I say sarcastically.

"Well that explains the favoritism. You don't like me?" he directs to Jack. Jack shakes his head and looks at Sam. For a minute it seems McKay accepted the end of conversation until… "3rd smartest? Who's the first 2?" he asks in disbelief.

I roll my eyes. "Rodney. Rodney. Rodney…tsk…tsk. Don't you know you shouldn't let your ego get the best of you? And besides the 2 smartest people are standing right in front of you." I say pointing to Jack and Sam.

Rodney laughs. "Second I could understand but there is no way O'Neill is smarter than me." He says smugly. Elizabeth and John walk in and immediately Elizabeth answers.

"Rodney I've seen the General's file. He has 4 PhDs. One in military history, one in foreign languages, one in math, and one in…"

"Chemistry" me and John finish together. I look around and notice the small crowd who is stunned, looking at Jack with their mouths wide open.

"Close your mouths people you'll let the space bugs in." I say sarcastically earning a collective chuckle from the small crowd. I turn to Sam, "can we move this lovely reunion somewhere a little more private? Cuz people are starting to stare."

"Sure we can move this to the briefing room. General O'Neill and Bea, I need to see you in my office before the briefing." She says heading to her office.

"Busted?" I ask Uncle Jack in a whisper.

"No, I'm sure we'll be just peachy." He replies unsure of our future.

Sam's Office

We walk into her office and sit down. Sam is pacing back and forth behind her desk.

"Sam what is it?" Uncle Jack says a little concerned about what's going on

"We can't let anybody know that we are married. So no funny stuff Jack. I mean it I don't want this to get out." She says while still pacing.

Me and Uncle Jack just look at each other and just shrug.

"Well why not? I think it would be better if people knew" I say

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Sam yells. "Did you hear Rodney talking about favoritism? This would give him more of a reason to be a pain in the ass." She says clearly annoyed by the thought of McKay.

"I'll try but I can make no promises, right kiddo?" Uncle Jack says to the both of us.

Sam nods and walks towards the briefing room. I look at Uncle Jack and he winks at me with a look that screams 'oh yeah everyone is going to know'. I shake my head and follow Sam and Uncle Jack to the briefing room.

Briefing room

Uncle Jack walks in and clasps his hands together. "So can we get this show on the road? Its 0930 and I would love to relax before the party tonight" He says while sitting down at the head of the table. He looks around then asks, "Where is Ronon?"

Teyla answers. "I believe he said something about further preparations for tonight. He did mention that Bea knows where he is."

Everyone looks at me. I smile and zip my lips shut like the little 3 year old I am.

"Real mature" Uncle Jack and John say at the same time.

"Okay, let's hear this recording" he says then gives me a thumbs up. I pull out the tape recorder from yesterday and press play. Thankfully I rewound the tape last night. For the next two hours we listen to the recording of last nights briefing pausing only when Uncle Jack had a question.

A few minutes after the recording ends, Uncle Jack asks one final question. "Bea why'd you really do it? And don't tell me just because…I know you better than that." He asks curiously.

I open my mouth to say something then promptly shut it. I bow my head and sigh. I start in a whisper. "Honestly…I did it because I owe her." I look up and notice that everyone is staring between me and Elizabeth.

"Why do you like you owe me?" Elizabeth asks calmly but her eyes give away her true emotions.

I think for a moment. "For the past 2 years you were here you made a lasting impact on everyone here…especially John." I see John grab Elizabeth's hand on the table and smile to myself. "I've read every mission report here and I was greatly impressed. You made decisions that anyone would find impossible. To say the least I was amazed. But what I can honestly say I'm grateful for is you keeping John alive. When we were younger John always took care of me, he never let anything bad happen to me. He's my best friend. There's been numerous times that you saved him. So for all those times you saved him I felt as though I owed you my life. I've watched for the past 2 months as John, Rodney, Sam, and Zelenka tried to come up with ways to remove your nanites without killing you and each time they failed. One day they left some mice I worked on healing them just like I healed you and became very effective in a short time. Then when I found you on the planet I thought that would be the best way for me to start repaying my debt. I did it because I owe you my life. I gave you your life back and I still owe you so much more." I finish softly. Sam, Elizabeth, and Teyla are all silently crying. John, Carson, Uncle Jack, and McKay have looks of pride, amazement, and gratitude on their faces. I suddenly feel as though I'm going to break down. "I'm gonna…go" I say softly and run out. The others look up as I leave and start to collect themselves….I guess.

"Who's going after her?" Uncle Jack asks.

John and Elizabeth look at each other. "We'll go" Elizabeth answers. Her and John start out the door both trying to sense Bea.

Hallways of Atlantis

"John did you know she felt that way?" Elizabeth asks as she heads to a transporter that will get them the closest to the East Pier, where they sensed Bea.

"I always had a feeling something was up. Bea is a very private person, especially after what happened a few years ago." He says guiltily.

"Wonder where she got that from. What happened?" Elizabeth says stopping in the hallway just outside the East Pier.

John noticing her stop walks over to the wall, slides down, and pats the floor next to him. Elizabeth follows suit. "When the whole Afghanistan thing happened, Bea was proud of me because she's a very practical person. She knows that what I did was out of respect for my men. That night after I returned I went to my father's house and me and him got into that argument I told you about" Elizabeth nods "Well I guess after he kicked me out Bea and Dad got into it. Bea of course being headstrong was adamant about making our father see that what I did was justifiable, but he didn't and he kicked her out as well. She arrived at my hotel room 2 hours later with all of her stuff and told me that dad had kicked her out too. I didn't ask about it because I knew she was hurting, but ever since she hasn't let anyone in except Sam, Teyla, Carson, and you." He sighs "It's my fault she is the way she is." He finishes softly.

"John she is a great person. You should be proud of her. Jack seems to be. You can't bully yourself over this." Elizabeth says trying to convince John. She nudges him with her shoulder. "Come on let's go and find your sister." She leans over to kiss him on the cheek to cheer him up but John turns his head to ask her a question. He is silenced with the feel of her lips on his. Surprised by this he decides to react, in case it doesn't happen again. He cups her face with one hand and tangles the other in her hair. Elizabeth on the other hand, has both hands in John's hair. The kiss quickly intensifies from comfort to passionate until the need for air is too great. John leans his forehead against hers.

"WOW" He says.

Elizabeth just nods too shocked to speak. They lapse into a comfortable silence both content with where they are. John looks at his watch.

"Crap…its 11:30. We need to find Bea because we have band practice in an hour." He says quickly. He stands up and holds a hand out to help Elizabeth up. Elizabeth gets up then smiles.

"What's that look for?" John asks.

"Oh nothing" Elizabeth says still smiling. "Your sister is still on the Pier and she's not looking to good." They head towards the door to the East Pier still holding hands.

East Pier

"Stupid…stupid…stupid." I say out loud verbally abusing myself. I collapse onto the ground in a heap. "Great Bea…now you have to let them in." I sigh to myself. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad. I wouldn't feel so alone anymore. I think I will let them in." I let on final sigh escape then reluctantly get up. I make my way over to the door and see John and Elizabeth come through the door…holding hands I might add.

"We were just coming to talk to you" John says.

"I know I shouldn't have run off but I had to." I walk over to the railing and lean my back against it. "Everyone I'm close to leaves me. John you left, mom left, Sam left, dad left…I just didn't want that to happen between me and anyone else." I then proceed to put my face in my hands trying to hold back emotions.

"Bea, I left because I HAD to not because I wanted to. Uncle Jack pretty much threatened me if I said I wasn't coming." John says reassuringly.

Elizabeth puts a hand on John's shoulder and mouths 'I'll try.' "Look Bea I might not know how it feels to be left by everyone that I've ever cared for. But I do know what it feels like to have your whole world taken from you, and quite frankly it's horrible. It takes time to heal wounds, but with some help from me, John, Sam, and Jack, I promise it will take less time." She stands next to me and places her hands on my shoulders and looks me dead in the eyes. "It's not going to be easy but it will help." She gives me a reassuring smile and I nod in understanding.

Looking over my shoulder I call for John. He walks over and just looks at me expectantly and fortunately I don't let him down. "Has she always been this insightful?" We all laugh. When our laughter dies down I stare at John's watch. "Crap! We are SO late! Uncle Jack is going to kill me!" I start running to the door leaving behind an amused Elizabeth and a panicking John. "Are you coming?" I yell as I run through the door. I stop when I don't hear an answer.

"Can I come too?" Elizabeth asks John. Smiling he holds out his hand for her to grab, which she does, and gives it a small squeeze.

"I'm pretty sure the warden," he says motioning to Bea with his head, "would want you to be there." He says.

I'm tapping my foot and waiting at the entrance. I look down at a fake watch and tease them as they walk by. "Took you forever. I practically got full night of sleep waiting for you two Now can we PLEASE make our way to the studio? We have practice that we are already late for and now since Uncle Jack is playing with us, he's going to be pissed. You now what he says to be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and…"

Studio

"TO BE LATE IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Uncle Jack yells at us. "How many times do I have to tell you two this?" he says apprehensively towards me and John. I'm looking at John who is avoiding punishment by looking at the floor. I look at Elizabeth, Ronon, Lorne, and Chuck who are all trying to contain their laughter and start laughing myself.

That was a mistake.

"Is there something you all find funny?" Uncle Jack asks seriously. Everyone stops laughing except for me and Elizabeth.

"No…chuckle…sir" I say trying to contain myself sending Elizabeth into another laughing fit. I take a deep breathe to further contain myself. "Ok I'm good. Can we start now?" I get a collective yes "Good. Ok so everyone is on their normal instrument except for John, myself and Uncle Jack. John you are going to be vocals with Ronon. Uncle Jack you have the drums. And I will be taking Johns place on the guitar. Is that ok with everyone? Great so any suggestions for an opening song…and no Johnny Cash." John immediately shuts his mouth.

We practice random songs, at the staff's request, to warm up and at 4 o'clock we kick every non-band personnel out to practice our line-up for the night. Now I would tell you what we practiced but that would give away the surprise. Anyways we wrapped up practice at around 9 to give everyone time to relax and get ready for the party. I decided to go with dark blue jeans, white shirt, and a black vest over it. If anyone complains I swear I will put on the worst music I can find.

We, and when I say we I mean Ronon, Teyla, Chuck, Lorne, McKay, Sam, Uncle Jack, John, Elizabeth, Carson, Laura, and I, all meet up in the mess hall at about 10:30 to do the final prep and a mic check. Uncle Jack pulls out a bunch of CDs and I pull out my iPod. We hook them both up to the equipment and start making a play list to be played after midnight.

At around 11-ish, I wasn't really paying attention, people started to trickle in. I look at Ronon who revealed that he was going to do something big during one of the songs; I smile and look back down at my equipment.

'THISI IS GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF A PARTY' I practically scream in my head.

It's now 11:15 and the party is in full swing, well except for the music, even though Lorne and Chuck are softly playing in the background. I round up all the guys and tell them we should get on stage. When we get on stage everyone starts cheering. John, of course, leans into the mic.

"Thank you. Now ladies and gentlemen I would like to say I'm glad you all came out tonight. We have a little treat for you…we changed up the normal band tonight for your enjoyment. We have Major General Jack O'Neill on the drums, Chuck and Lorne on their normal instruments, Bea on lead guitar, and Ronon and I as vocals. So with that in mind sit down, stand up, dance do whatever as long as you relax and enjoy the show." As he finishes the crowd erupts into another wave of applause.

I'm behind the keyboard and begin the intro to the song Pictures of You. I lean towards my mic. "This song is dedicated to all personnel in Atlantis."

Ronon begins to sing:

_This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son  
_

I notice some people in the crowd with lighters doing the wave and smile to myself.

_  
__Chorus__  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be_

On the screen behind where we are, a slide show starts that has pictures of every member ever to come to Atlantis. These pictures show good times, bad times, stressful times basically every emotions ever felt in Atlantis is shown. For the staff that had gone before I left I had to ask Rodney for some pictures and of course he ended up making the slide show.__

There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
Just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry  


The scientists in the crowd start to cheer loudly. People in the crowd turn to face the 'saviors' who are responsible for still keeping us alive, and start clapping.

_  
__Chorus___

Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me

We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter  
How hard we might swing

_Chorus___

_Chorus Repeat_

The music fades out and there is a loud applause. Uncle Jack comes out and taps on the mic.

"thudthudthud Can you hear me now? Good" There is a laugh from the audience. "Ok ok. Now we have a treat for you guys, most may recognize this song but there have been some changes to make it a little more…danceable I guess. Anyone want to guess? No oh well." He slips back to the drum set and counts us in. We surprise the audience when me and John switch places. John plays the opening notes then Uncle Jack comes in with the drums then I start:

_Bea_

_Listen baby I've been around  
I know that you like how I wear my crown  
And I know that I'm something that is so profound  
So far what I'm hearing look I like the sound  
Everybody's talking about it  
We could be talking why would u doubt it  
Your palms are sweaty and your heart sounds pounding  
This is what you feeling tell me about it_

_Ronon__  
She's like the wind  
Thru my tree  
(baby yea baby yea)  
She's rides all night  
Next to me  
Like u won't believe (No)  
She leaves me the moonlight  
Only to burn me wit the sun  
Damn it I believe she knows  
She taken my heart  
She doesn't know what she's done  
Baby please_

I feel her breath in my face (baby I can feel)  
Her body close to me (her body close to me)  
Can't look in her eyes (can't look in your eyes)  
She's outta my league (she's outta my league oh)  
Just a fool to believe  
She's got everything I need  
She's like the wind  


After the initial shock wears off people start pairing off to dance. Rodney is with Katie, Teyla with some random guy, and Carson and Laura. Elizabeth and Sam are close to the stage watching us play.

_  
__Bea__  
If you cant conceive it muffin  
Cause you just let it be its nothing  
Look we just hanging around  
Sneaking a look  
When I can just put you down_

_Ronon__  
Girl I look in the mirror (what you see, what you see)  
And all I see (tell me what you see girl, tell you I can feel this baby)  
Is a young old man with only a dream (ooo oh oh)  
Am I just fooling myself (yea)  
Thinking she'll stop the pain (yes she will yes she will)  
Living without her  
I'd go insane  
Damn it I believe she knows_

Feel her breath on my face (baby I can feel)  
Her body close to me (her body close, yes I do)  
Can't look in her eyes (cant look in her eyes)  
She's outta of my league (she's outta my league oh)  
Just a fool to believe  
She got everything I need  
She's like the wind

_Bea__  
Look I'm right here  
Come on toughing up  
Boo get it together and just try your luck  
Ever since I heard u got this little crush I  
Pass your way and its giving me a rush  
So I peeped your style  
Yes I'm impressed  
Always wit the best  
Put them other dudes to rest  
So you ain't got to stress because I got what you need  
I could ease your pain and fulfill all your dreams  
_

_Ronon  
Just a fool to believe  
She got anything I need (take that)_

I feel her breath in my face  
Her body close to me (clap you hands)  
Can't look in her eyes, no (yea)  
She's outta my league (move)  
Just a fool to believe (Move)  
She got anything I need  
She's like the wind

_Bea__  
If you cant conceive it muffin  
Cause you just let it be its nothing  
Look we just hanging around  
Sneaking a look  
When I can just put you down_

If you cant conceive it muffin  
Cause you just let it be its nothing  
Look we just hanging around  
Sneaking a look  
When I can just put you down  


_Ronon_  
_She's like the wind_

Once the song ends Ronon and I bow. The band gets down from the stage and Sam comes up.

"The band will be back in 5 minutes. You are welcome to find Bea and put in a request for songs to be played once the band finishes for the night. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Sam steps down and approaches us at the same time as Elizabeth.

"You guys are great." Sam says.

"I would say more like amazing!" Elizabeth says excitedly.

Drinking the rest of my water, I smile and hand the bottle to John. "You think that was good you haven't seen anything yet!" Uncle Jack walks over and whispers we have to go on. We get back up on stage and Uncle Jack starts playing his prolonged intro beat.

"Man you HAVE to see her, she's amazing. I bet she'll call me before your girl calls you." John says.

"You obviously got the wrong idea. She'll call me before yours calls you. You know what we'll see who gets theirs first."

John starts singing:

_Excuse me baby...  
I'd just rather be sincere  
Cause there ain't no guy like me  
that can give you what you need  
_

The crowd starts dancing to the upbeat song.

_  
Did ya like my 6-4 Impala?  
Always on my mind  
Take a trip up to the Bahamas  
With ya by my side  
Cause I know you deserve  
For you to see the world... baby girl_

You deserve  
The house, the cars, the ring, baby  
You deserve  
Whatever you need, shoppin' sprees  
You deserve  
The life, the mind, to be free  
You deserve it all  
So what's it gonna take to get with you?

(John)

_If you were my girl  
_

_(Ronon)_

_You'd be the top of the line, my model  
you don't have to worry about nada  
in my Gucci, Louis, and my Prada  
_

_(John)_

_If you were my girl  
_

_(Ronon)_

_You'd be the top of the line in my Phantom  
the perfect things you'd have 'em  
Top of the Line  
_

_(Both)  
The way that you walk girl  
It's top of the line  
You'd be my everything  
Top of the line_

(Ronon)  
First look I knew I had to make you mine  
See your style and it seems to fit mine  
Say it like you have everything, still incomplete  
It would be so much better if you only had me  


_  
You deserve  
The house, the cars, the ring, baby  
You deserve  
Whatever you need, shoppin' sprees  
You deserve  
The life, the mind, to be free  
You deserve it all  
So what's it gonna take to get with you?_

(John)

_If you were my girl  
_

_(Ronon)_

_You'd be the top of the line, my model  
you don't have to worry about nada  
in my Gucci, Louis, and my Prada  
_

_(John)_

_If you were my girl  
_

_(Ronon)_

_You'd be the top of the line in my Phantom  
the perfect things you'd have 'em  
Top of the Line  
_

_(Both)  
The way that you walk girl  
It's top of the line  
You'd be my everything  
Top of the line_

No matter what you do  
At the end of the day she'll forget about you  
She'll be calling my phone while you're all alone  
Waiting on her call  
Let's see who gets her first  


Ronon jumps off the stage and walks over to Teyla. He cups her face and kisses her. Teyla responds by putting her arms around Ronon's shoulders. A huge cheer erupts from the audience. Carson holds his hand out and McKay is reaching for his wallet. I laugh.

_(John)  
If you were my girl  
You'd be the top of the line, my model (Model)  
You don't have to worry about nada (No)  
In my Gucci, Louis, my Prada  
If you were my girl  
You'd be the top of the line in my Phantom  
The perfect things you'd have 'em  
Top of the Line_

The way that you walk girl (way that you walk girl)  
It's top of the line  
You'd be my everything  
Top of the line

John ended up finishing the rest of the song by himself since Ronon was a little busy. Chuck passes his guitar to John and he and Evan leave the stage. John speaks up before we begin.

"Well that was a little unexpected but I have to say it's about time. We are going to slow things down a bit. This song is especially for anyone here who has a loved one here or back on Earth. Granted most of you will not understand it but I will explain if you ask me after the song." He looks over at me and we start strumming the E chord. Evan comes back with a violin, ready to play.

John beings softly:

_Ayer me sonreías  
Era un día más en nuestra vida tan normal  
Y de golpe el cielo cambia  
Se nubla el sol y nada sigue igual_

Pero aún, tengo fe  
Me muerdo el dolor  
Y bajo la almohada escondo el temor  
Tú le harás frente

Paso a paso  
Mirando hacia adelante  
Paso a paso  
Todo se cura con amor  
La noche pasará  
Y paso a paso aprenderás, a ser más fuerte  
Y yo iré contigo

Tantas decisiones  
Jamás dudar porque el mañana es hoy  
Voy nadando entre emociones  
Con un solo nombre, y una sola piel  
Pero aún, tengo fe  
Podemos vencer  
Podemos torcer la suerte, lo sé  
Tú le harás frente

Paso a paso  
Mirando hacia adelante  
Paso a paso  
Todo se cura con amor  
La noche pasará  
Y paso a paso aprenderás, a ser mas fuerte

Aunque se caiga el mundo  
Aguanta un poco más  
Estamos juntos, hasta el final

Paso a paso  
Se cura con amor  
La noche pasará  
Y paso a paso aprenderás, a ser más fuerte  
Y yo iré contigo  
Paso a paso

John looks at Elizabeth once he finishes the song, she is silently crying. I smile as I notice the exchange. I smile and take the mic.

"We have about 6 minutes til midnight. This is enough time for one more song. Hope you enjoy." I grab John's guitar and hand it to Chuck as he comes on and Evan gets back into place. I whisper to John that I will sing, he nods and heads off stage to join Elizabeth. During the transition a few of the marines wheel in a baby grand piano. We put it in place and set the bench. I walk over and begin to play the intro to Waiting on the world to change.

_Me and all my friends  
we're all misunderstood  
they say we stand for nothing and  
there's no way we ever could  
_

John gets people to clap in beat with the song. Half the crowd is clapping and the other half is slow dancing, John joins the latter half. John is dancing with Elizabeth finally and after much self control on both parts Ronon and Teyla are dancing.

_  
Now we see everything that's going wrong  
With the world and those who lead it  
We just feel like we don't have the means  
To rise above and beat it_

So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change

It's hard to beat the system  
When we're standing at a distance  
So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change

Now if we had the power  
To bring our neighbors home from war  
They would have never missed a Christmas  
No more ribbons on their door  
And when you trust your television  
What you get is what you got  
Cause when they own the information, oh  
They can bend it all they want

That's why we're waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  


About this point the lighter wave begins.

_  
It's not that we don't care,  
We just know that the fight ain't fair  
So we keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

And we're still waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting waiting on the world to change  
One day our generation  
Is gonna rule the population  
So we keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change

We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change

The song comes to an end and the crowd erupts in applause. I call up John and Ronon and as a band we take a bow for the audience. I step back up to the mic. "Thank you. I hope you enjoyed the music and if not….sucks to be you. If you could focus on the large TV in the back, the video feed of the ball dropping will be shown. We have 1 minute til 2008!"

We walk off stage and everyone walks to their significant other. I decide to stick with Carson and Laura. Almost everyone has a noise maker courtesy of one Jack O'Neill. All of a sudden there is a unanimous "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I yell along with everyone else present. The recording of Auld Lang Syne starts to play on the PA system…like I programmed. I give Carson a huge hug after he kisses Laura, then move to give Laura a hug. We turn and see everyone else exchanging hugs, kisses, handshakes, and happy new years. I see Uncle Jack on stage with Sam, who by the way looks horrified and kisses her in front of everyone.

"Told ya she was married McKay!" John yells across the room. The whole mess hall erupts in laughter. John gives Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek. I walk over and interrupt their very intense session of "eye sex".

"So…John, can I steal Elizabeth?" I give him my best 'you better listen to me' look. He smirks.

"Sure just have her home before midnight."

"Well if you mean midnight tonight then ok that gives me like 24 hours. But if you meant yesterdays midnight, I'm pretty sure that's already past." I say smartly. Elizabeth and I laugh at John's confused face. "I know you caught all of that. So dad" I say sarcastically "I'll make sure I get her tucked in and everything in about 20 minutes. Good with you? Ok lets go." I grab Elizabeth's arm and pull her out before either her or John could protest.

Hallway

"So Bea do you plan on telling me where we are going?" Elizabeth asks.

"We my friend are going to my quarters and don't ask why because I won't tell you. Besides we are almost there" I say pointing to my door.

"Ever thought about running Atlantis for a day? You would get anything you wanted done and that could be useful." Elizabeth said in an amused tone.

I shrug my shoulders. "I asked but they said I was too young. Here we are" I open my door and head for the bathroom. I grab the huge box and place the 'cargo' inside and walk back out to Elizabeth and hand her the box. She of course raises her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Okay first you got to teach me how to do the whole eyebrow thing and second I got it for you as a belated Christmas present. A 7-day belated present…but a present none the less." I say.

She puts the box down on the floor and takes off the lid. She gasps and reaches in. When she pulls her hands out she is holding a sleeping golden retriever puppy. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Thank you. You didn't have to really you've already done so much." She looks down at her new puppy. "How'd you get him in here anyways?" She asks seriously.

I laugh nervously. "About that…lets just say that me and Uncle Jack are in some pretty bug trouble by Sam. Luckily though she can never stay mad at us for long. But to answer your question I emailed Uncle Jack after we were rescues and told him to search for a puppy for you. John told me that you had a dog back on earth and you missed her. So I gave him my pin number to buy everything but the type of dog was his idea. As for getting him in here, didn't you notice that Ronon wasn't in the debriefing?"

"He was taking care of the puppy? What about during band practice?"

"Carson of course. Oh yeah Carson said it's a boy."

"Does he have a name yet?" she asked while petting her puppy.

"Well Carson called him Romeo but you are welcome to…"

"Its perfect" she says interrupting me. "So why'd you tell John that you were keeping me for 20 minutes?"

"My, my aren't we curious today! Well really it was only supposed to be for 10 minutes while they move the party into the new theater to watch a movie. But I had to give you your present and find the movie so I said 20 minutes. Um…so how does Alvin and the Chipmunks sound?"

"They made that a movie?" she asks surprised.

"Of course, it was the greatest cartoon back in its day." I say laughing as we (as in Elizabeth, Romeo, and I) head toward the theater.

Theater

"Where is Bea? She is supposed to bring the movie." John says impatiently.

"I hope it's good." McKay pipes in.

"I believe that Bea has excellent taste in movies." Says Teyla.

"Why thank you Teyla." I say walking in at the end of the conversation. John quickly goes over to Elizabeth and Romeo and grabs Romeo.

"When'd he get here and where did he come from?" he asks. Elizabeth takes Romeo back.

"ROMEO arrived today" she said.

"And I bought him for her as a belated Christmas present." I say coldly towards John.

He looks between the glares that he is getting from me and Elizabeth. "Cool."

I walk to the front of the theater and speak so that everyone can hear me. "Ok I brought Alvin and the Chipmunks."

"Didn't that just come out in theaters?" someone in the crowd yells.

"Yeah and your point is?" I say sarcastically.

"Just start the movie." Uncle Jack yells.

By this time all the members of the base are settled and comfortable, just waiting for the movie. I put it in and for the next 2-ish hours everyone is focused on the movie.

I look down the row at my 'family' and I smile contently. I feel an arm go around my shoulders. It's Uncle Jack.

"Best day ever?" he whispers.

"Definitely top 2." I smile and snuggle into his arm. Little did I know what fate had laying ahead for me.

--

--

Ok the songs used were:

Pictures of you- The Last Goodnight

She's like the wind- Lumidee feat Tony Sunshine

Top of the line- Frankie J feat Slim

Paso a Paso- Luis Fonsi

Waiting on the world to change- John Mayer

For the couple of people who submitted songs….don't worry they will show up…I promise. So you know…this was 5 pages writing in a notebook….yeah I write microscopic anyways I hope you enjoyed…….just hit the little purplish looking button and write whatever you feel good or bad.


	11. Chapter 10

So here I am a 17 years old and sitting in the lost city of Atlantis, in ANOTHER GALAXY

A/N: so the moment that we sorta been waiting for…the party and the briefing. Thanx to the people who sent me song ideas…if I didn't use the song in this chapter it will probably appear someplace in the story….and now the continuation.

_Recap_._ : _ _"Best day ever?" he whispers._

"_Definitely top 2" I smile and snuggle into his arm. Little did I know what fate had laying ahead for me._

CHAPTER 10

-3 weeks later-

'Bea and Colonel Sheppard please report to the control room.' Chuck or so I assume, says over the intercom.

I look at Ronon and just shrug my shoulders. "This is the 5th time we've gotten our sparring sessions interrupted. This better be good." I put my sticks on the floor and walk out of the gym. When I'm just outside the gate room I meet up with John and eye him suspiciously.

"What did you do this time?" I ask

"Me? What about you, what did you do?" he retorts.

"Last time we were called down here it was because you just couldn't help punching a potential ally in the face because YOU didn't like the way he was looking at Elizabeth." I say as we climb the stairs and head to Sam's office. Upon seeing Sam I decide to settle our little dispute.

"So Sam, which of us did it this time?" I ask crossing my arms in front my chest.

She sighs. "I think you two might want to sit down for this."

John and I look at each other. "We're good thanks."

She kinda smiles but it quickly disappears. "I'm afraid we just received some bad news. Your father passed away. I'm sure you want to attend the funeral, so I'll be sending you directly through as soon as you are ready. And I'm really sorry." She stands up and gives me a hug seeing my blank expression. When she pulls back John pulls me under his arm and we walk out quietly.

-Hallway-

We just left the control room and I think John's worried because he squeezes my shoulder.

"You okay?" He asks quietly.

"I just can't believe it. He's really gone and I wanted to mend fences with him." I say softly.

"I know what you mean." We arrive at my room. "I'll be back in 25 minutes to pick you up. Make sure that you are ready to go." I nod and he leaves.

I look around my room and decide that I should pack first before I breakdown. I head over to my closet and pull out my duffle bag. I grab a few pairs of jeans, some button up shirts and t-shirts, 4 pairs of shoes, and my toiletries. I figure John will take me to the mall to get something for the funeral.

'I wonder what John's doing?' I think to myself.

-John's Room-

John is throwing everything into his duffle bag. Ronon is there with him.

"What are you doing?" Ronon asks moving out of John's way.

"Packing." John says grabbing some clothes and throwing them into the bag.

"Why?"

"My dad died. Look have you seen Elizabeth? I need to tell her that I am going to Earth."

"She already knows. Sam told her and Teyla I was sent to check on you." He said.

"Oh, well I need to get to Bea. We are scheduled to leave in like 10 minutes." He heads to the door and leaves with Ronon close behind him.

-Bea's Room-

I just finished packing and I'm sitting on my bed looking at old pictures waiting for John to come get me. My door opens and I don't even look up because I already know who it is.

"What are you doing?" John asks.

"Looking at old pictures. You know of the good old happy days." I say flipping through the pictures. John sits next to me.

"When we were happy. Yeah that was just before mom died. That's when everything changed." He said sadly.

"Yeah…" I say longing for those days. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yerp, I was just coming to get you. You ready to go?" he asks.

"Not really but we have to go." I get up, grab my bag, and head out of my room. John catches up a few seconds later. The walk to the gate room was relatively quiet. We arrive at the gate room and Sam reminds us that we are going straight through to the SGC. John and I are just standing there waiting for the gate to engage when Elizabeth stands next to us and drops her bag on the floor. John and I look at Elizabeth

"Where are you going?" John asks. Elizabeth raises her eyebrow.

"With you" She simply says. And with that we lapsed into a comfortable silence as the gate was dialed. Once the gate engaged we picked up our bags and stepped through to the SGC.

-SGC-

When we arrive I see Uncle Jack at the bottom of the ramp. I run to him and hug him, and a fresh wave of tears accompanies the hug. He hugs me back and kisses me on the forehead.

"We'll meet you in the infirmary." He says to John and Elizabeth. I bury my head deeper into his chest like I'm trying to hide from the world.

"Let's go to my quarters." He whispers into my ear. I simply nod and detach myself enough so that we can both walk normally. Luckily they made his quarters close to the elevator on the 23rd floor so the walk was relatively short. We get to his quarters and I sit on his bed once again crying.

"How bad was it? The fight I mean from a couple years back." He says softly.

I sniffle and say "bad". Silence accompanies my answer. I look over at him and he looks like he's expecting more of an answer. I sigh. "It was awful. First we were fighting about him disowning John for saving two men's lives and the next thing I know I was blaming him for mom's death. I said some really bad things to him that night and I never got to apologize. This just caught me off guard. A whole 2 ½ months of nothing but great news then BAM!" I say then chuckle slightly. "I wonder if he ever forgave me." I say softly, by this time Uncle Jack was sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulder.

"I know its hard to lose someone you care about, especially on such bad terms, but look at me and my father. We never had the best relationship but when he died I was the worst out of all of us. The only difference between you two and us is that I got to make my peace but that didn't make it easier to get through the pain." He gently rubs my shoulder. "Don't worry when we get back to Atlantis I'll be there to look out for you."

"You are coming to Atlantis? Why?" I ask through my tears.

"I think its time for a change of galaxy. That and I told the president I want to be there with you, and if he refused then I would resign." We both laugh. "Besides" he says seriously "your mess hall has the BEST chocolate cake I've ever tasted in my whole life." He looks down at his watch. "we should get down to the infirmary for your check-up." We stood up and headed to the infirmary. John and Elizabeth decided to wait til I got there to do their exams.

"Ok so she is alive. I thought she decided to lock herself in your room Uncle Jack." John says sarcastically and I punch him hard in the arm.

"OW!! What was that for?" He says rubbing his arm.

"How can you joke about that given the situation?" I say angrily. Uncle Jack, being in optimal hitting range, smacks his upside the head and even Elizabeth glares at him with her intimidating eyebrow.

"Ok jeez no need to gang up on me now. I thought we could use a good laugh…am I right?" seeing our faces he quickly calms down. "Ok I'm sorry."

Elizabeth looks at the clock on the wall. "We have about 2 hours before we need to leave. Any ideas on what to do?"

"I need something to wear." I say

"Already taken care of." Uncle Jack says.

"Nevermind then. I say we relax for a little bit then." I suggest. Everyone agrees before we are all separated for our exams. After the exams we meet up in the mess, Uncle Jack and I arrive together and unsurprisingly see John and Elizabeth together,

"They seriously need to resolve their sexual tension." I whisper to Uncle Jack. He chokes on whatever he had in his drink and gives me an amazed look.

"It's quite obvious isn't it?" he whispers back.

"It really is. It should be a crime that they have waited this long to be together and they still aren't together…if you know what I mean." I say teasingly. Uncle Jack glares at me. I swear he'll burn a hole in my head one of these days.

"Ok dang. Don't act like you haven't seen the way they look at each other. Its worse then you and Sam. At least you two share 'knowing' looks but these two…man they take the definition of eye sex to a whole new level." I say jokingly as we make our way over to the table.

John notices us and puts his tray aside for more space then continues his conversation with Elizabeth. Of course when we sat down I immediately tuned out everything they were saying, occasionally picking up words like 'Atlantis', 'Wraith', 'Replicators', and 'threats to Kavanaugh'. But in all honesty I was a little preoccupied with the impending funeral.

Some time during the conversation Elizabeth looks at me. "Are you alright? You seem a little out there?"

"How far out?...cuz Atlantis is pretty far out there."

She raises her eyebrow at my cheeky remark.

"Sorry its just…I really don't want to go to the funeral. I wasn't exactly my fathers favorite person you know."

"Its ok. I'll be there to help you…I promise." And for the first time in a long time I actually believed someone was going to be there to help me.

"Thanks"

Our conversation is interrupted when John announces its time to go. I get up and leave with Elizabeth so that we can get ready. Forty-five minutes later we are dressed and in the car heading to the funeral. We arrive at the house and Elizabeth looks amazed.

"This is the house you grew up in?" she sounds astonished.

"One of them" John says. We walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Almost instantly the door opens to reveal my stuck up oldest brother…Dave.

"Dave" John and I say together.

"John I'm surprised to see you here. Bea and Uncle Jack where have you been for the last two months?"

"With John" I answer casually. John introduces Dave to Elizabeth then excuses us as we make our way to the backyard. I stop in the casket room and wait til the other 3 leave. I walk over to the casket and place my hand on top.

"I'm so sorry dad, for everything." I say through my tears. I stubbornly wipe them away and walk out to John and Elizabeth, Uncle Jack seems to be missing. When I arrive John tenses up as he looks over my shoulder.

"Elizabeth I told you I had a wife right?"

"Yes" she says a little worried…I can see.

"Good because here she comes."

I sigh. "This should be fun."

"Behave" John says sternly.

"I'll try" I mutter under my breath.

Elizabeth walks over to me and puts her arm around my shoulder. John just stands there waiting for Nancy. Nancy walks over and gives John a hug.

"John I'm so sorry." She says (trying to be nice of course).

"Nancy," he says pulling away "This is Elizabeth." He motions to Elizabeth who is still standing next to me.

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth."

"Well, well, well look at what the cat dragged in. I bet it is nice to meet her Nancy…" I say cutting into their attempt at small talk.

"Bea, still rude I see. You haven't changed one bit." Nancy says glaring at me.

"Aw Nancy its good to see you haven't changed either. You're still the bitch I grew to hate." I say smiling. Her smile disappears. Elizabeth is just standing there trying not to laugh and John has his mouth hanging open. Before I can say anything more Uncle Jack appears out of nowhere.

"Yes well lets not dwell on the past. So Bea they have some really delicious looking cake, you want to get some?" Uncle Jack is grinning like a child at this point.

"Sure" I look over at Nancy "Bye Nancy, it's always a pleasure to see you" I say sarcastically and walk off. Uncle Jack leads me to the front of the house.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE NICE TO PEOPLE AT THESE KIND OF THINGS?" he says yelling and attracting attention.

'Oh yea I'm in trouble' I think to myself.

He calms down a little. "I know that you hate Nancy with a passion considering she's the reason you have that scar on your hip…but this is neither the time nor the place to seek revenge. Got it?"

"Yes Sir" I say smartly

"Good, now how about some cake?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I say. He turns to leave me but I remember something. "Uncle Jack why is there cake at a funeral? Isn't this a sad time?" I ask quite seriously.

He shrugs "Someone has to have a sense of humor." He says then walks out of my sight.

I sigh and walk over to the fence and just stare. I hear someone come up behind me. I of course think its John. "What do you want?"

"Just want to know what someone as pretty as you is doing out here with a frown on her face." The strangers said.

I chuckle. "We are at a funeral. Can you just leave me alone please?" I say softly but loud enough for him to hear me.

I hear him walk closer. "Aw you don't have to be like that…chex."

My eyes get huge. "JORDAN!" I turn around and give him a big hug. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in 8 years." 'And a good 8 years its been for him…he's gorgeous' I add to myself.

He smiles at me. "Well I got this phone call saying that your father died and that the funeral was being held today. So here I am." He says animatedly.

"So what have you been up to?" we both say at the same time.

"Ladies first" he says giving me a smile.

I smile at his politeness. "Well I work for the military with Uncle Jack and John."

"Really! I joined the Air Force 2 years ago. What do you do?"

"Its Classified." was my immediate response.

"Interesting. I just got assigned to Cheyenne Mountain. I actually report in tomorrow."

My head snaps up at this detail. "What rank are you?"

"Airman First Class Jordan Morneau at your service" he says before bowing in front of me.

"Cute"

"Why thank you I know I am. So is John here I want to talk to him?"

"Yeah he's out back." I look at Jordan then start walking to the back. I see Nancy leaving John and Elizabeth then see the both of them visibly relaxing. We walk over to them and I introduce Jordan to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth this is my friend Jordan Morneau. He just got assigned to the mountain." I say

Elizabeth archs her eyebrow at this knowledge then shows a bit of recognition. "You're Airman First Class Morneau?" she asks

"At your service ma'am. Wait is that a bad thing?" he asks looking a little scared.

John laughs. "No its just that we," pointing to him and Elizabeth "are your new bosses."

I stare at John with disbelief. "REALLY!?" Jordan and I say at the same time.

"Yes really." John says. He and Elizabeth are approached by some other chick. John looks at me and gives me an 'I'll be right back' look then walks off with Elizabeth and the other chick.

I look at Jordan then giggle. He gives me a weird look then joins in my little laughing fit. I'm pretty sure we were getting some weird looks for laughing at a funeral but I don't care.

"I can't believe that we are going to be working together." I say still giggling.

"I hope we don't get into too much trouble…you remember…" He's cut short when John walks over and tells us we need to leave. Jordan decides to come with us. John, me, and Jordan go find Dave while Elizabeth, Uncle Jack, and the mystery chick head to the cars. When we find Dave all HELL breaks loose.

"Its dads funeral for petes sake John." Dave yells angrily.

"Something came up with work we have to go." John says calmly. But my John senses are tingling so I know he's angry.

"Its always been work first John. So you're going to contest the will?" Dave asks.

"You think that's what I came here for…the money? I don't want it."

"If I got the wrong impression its because you left." Dave says back. I decide to draw the line here.

"Look Dave I know you are my older brother but you really are an ass hole. John left because dad MADE him leave. I was young when it happened and didn't understand what was going on but when mom died the next year, in the letter she left for me it explained everything. That's why the last 3 Christmas' I've been gone. Dad kicked me out at 15 for agreeing with mom and John. So really ask yourself if your opinion is slightly biased based on the fact that dad 'said' John left." I say angrily then grab Jordan and walk to the fence. I hear a door shut behind me and I know that Dave went inside.

John comes up to me and gives me a hug. "Thanks Bea" He says into me ear before pulling away.

"No problem, the truth had to come out some time." I say.

On the way to the truck John turns to me and Jordan. "You two need to go to the base now. Uncle Jack already told them to be expecting you. And General Landry will brief Jordan as soon as you get there. Be safe." And with that he walks to his truck, gets in, and drives off.

I stare after the truck until I can't see it anymore. I turn to Jordan. "I hope you have a nice car. It's a two hour drive."

"I have a Nissan Titan." He simply says then holds up the keys.

I smile at him then take the keys. "Thank you. I'll make sure not to hurt your precious truck."

--

--

Just for the record I haven't forgotten about my story…I take 7 AP classes in school and college classes at night…I have to make time for the story especially now that its exam time…but come june 12th I'll be updating almost every other day until the story is finished. So just hit the blu-ish purple button and write want you want good, bad, flames, or whatever…feedback is always good.


End file.
